Averno
by Nath Mustaine
Summary: “Sólo los fantasmas se revuelcan en el pasado explicándose a si mismos con descripciones basadas en sus vidas ya pasadas. Tú eres lo que eliges ser hoy en día, no lo que antes elegiste ser.” - Wayne W. Dyer


**DISCLAIMER: **Saint Seiya, sus obras y personajes; son propiedad de Masami Kurmada y está historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

.

.

**Averno**

_Infernum_

.

_._

_SIGLO XX_

Asgard, Europa del Norte

**Radamanthys**

El viento soplaba bruscamente contra nuestros rostros y la nieve formaba caminos de hielo erigiéndose ante nuestra escasa vista, con imponencia y elegancia, seguiamos nuestro andar a caballo en la heladas tierras de Asgard.

Me atrevería a decir que nuestra misión de espionaje es Asgard fue un éxito, aunque pudo haber resultado más satisfactoria. Considero que los conocimientos míos y de Aiacos no eran nada comparables con los de Minos sobre esta fría tierra y su cultura.

-Pienso que nos fue bastante bien considerando que el idota de Minos nos abandonó- Soltó Aiacos con orgullo.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿Realmente era algo importante lo que tenía que hacer Minos para dejarnos varados en un misión de espionaje? Lo dudo, cualquier caso con los juicios de almas no hubiera sido problema para Lune. No estoy enojado con el, pero pudimos haber recopilado más información.

-Digo, ya al menos sabemos que hubo un tipo de "_guerra civil"_ en el Santuario, una confrontación con Asgard y además con Poseidón, ¿Tú crees que el ejército de Athena pueda soportar una Guerra Santa? Pfff, nuestra victoria está más que asegurada- Volvió a hablar Aiacos.

-Pudo haber sido mucho más rápido y eficiente si Minos hubiera venido- Defendía mi postura a toda costa, si la misión salió bien, tan solo con nosotros dos, Minos hubiera hecho la verdadera diferencia.

Además, la seguridad con la que Aiacos veía nuestra victoria, me desconcertaba de gran manera. No sabemos con certeza las bajas que tuvo el ejército de Athena, o bien si al final de todo ese espectáculo hubo una alianza con Asgard o con Poseidón.

-De todas maneras, necesito regresar ya al inframundo, Violate dirigió una misión especial encomendada por Pandora y me gustaría saber como resultó- Aiacos sonreía con tan solo pronunciar el nombre _Violate._

Un momento, ¿Dijo misión especial encomendada por Pandora?

-¿A que te refieres?- Lo miré confundido.

Aiacos también se desconcertó.-Pensé que estabas al tanto, de hecho...está ligado al hecho de que Minos no nos acompara.

-Explícate.

_Soltó un supiro_

_-_Parece ser que hay un tipo de oráculo físico en forma de espejo que perteneció a la Diosa Afrodita, en fin, Pandora mandó a Violate bajó mi autorización para recuperar ese espejo que está en Olimpia. He escuchado que ese espejo solo te muestra lo que el corazón quiere ver, con eso Pandora busca obtener información sobre la anterior Guerra Santa, algo así como una estrategia militar.

-¿Y Minos dónde entra?

-Carajo Radamanthys, ¿Que no sabes nada?- Dijo con cierto fastidio en su voz.

-Pues parece ser que ahora son los dos Jueces de Infierno y su amiga Pandora- Dije molesto, claro que me molestaba, ¿Por que me excluían? No era por estar sentido con Pandora, pero en por que no me tomaba en cuenta. Según Pandora yo era un rebelde que solo buscaba hacerla rabiar y que merecía el peor de los castigos, pero honestamente creo que aveces mis estrategias son mejores que las de ella.

-Bueno, Pandora solicitó la presencia de Minos para consultar el oráculo.

Eso era nuevo. Pandora, la sacerdotisa de Hades, representante del dios del inframundo y líder de su ejército , ¿Solicitaba la presencia de Minos? Si lo que buscaba eran bases para una nueva estrategia militar, debió de haber pensado en todos los jueces, no solo en Minos. No tengo nada en contra de el, pero mis estrategias militares son mucho mejores que las de el, tanto así es como para también estar presente ante ese oráculo.

Pero... ¿Había algo más? Sí, sí que lo había.

Dudas, pesadillas y alucinaciones son mi tormento desde qué volvimos a la vida. Solo recuerdo una calidez y una sensación de sentirme completo antes de morir. Si Pandora podía ver el oráculo, debía estar allí, debía estar presente junto con Minos.

.

_._

_SIGLO XX_

Castillo Heinstein, Alemania

**Pandora**

Por fin las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a Violate y parte de la tropa de Aiacos con el tesoro que tanto había estado buscando. A mi lado, Minos también observaba aquel baúl que cargaban.

-Violate de Behemoth a sus órdenes mi Señora- Dijo la pelirroja inclinada ante mi.

-Reporte de misión- Demandé con voz fuerte.

-Su encomienda fue todo un éxito mi Señora. Apenas cuatro días después de salir del castillo, llegamos a las ruinas de Olimpia. No había guardias resguardando el espejo ni mucho menos soldados de Athena en el área. El espejo se encuentra sano y salvo.

Sonreí. Aiacos no se equivocó sobre Violate, y me gustaría que ella lo supiera.- Aiacos me comentó que eras su ala derecha, y veo que no se equivoco. Gracias Violate, le haré saber a Aiacos tu éxito en esta misión.

Note un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, claro estaba que estaba enamorada de su capitán y tal vez el le correspondía con la misma intensidad que ella. No me interpondría en su relación mientras que cumplan conmigo y con Hades.

-Gracias mi Señora- Hizo una reverencia y se marco junto a su tropa dejando el baúl en piso de mármol.

Justo cuando ellos iban saliendo, Radamanthys y Aiacos iban llegando, el primero me miro a los ojos de forma profunda. Ya se a donde va esto.

-Radamanthys, Aiacos...no lo esperaba hasta mañana- Dije queriendo parecer sorprendida.

-Vine con suma urgencia por que al parecer no se me había notificado la busqueda y consulta del oráculo. Me pareció escuchar que Minos estaría presente y considero que esto es nos incumbe a Aiacos y a mi.

Ahí estaba. Esa voz altanera y grave, creyendo que puede pavonearse por todo el castillo y el inframundo como si todo requiriera de su presencia. Claro que consideraba a Radamanthys parte fundamental del ejército, de hecho, sin el...sin el no seríamos nada, pero esto iba más allá que pelear, esto podría definir la guerra que estaba por venir y no creo que Radamanthys sepa la magnitud de esto. Solo quiere imponer presencia, y eso lo ha hecho desde que estoy aquí.

_Pero le daría el gusto de quebrarse la cabeza_

-Bien, si así lo desean.

Mi relación con él podría resumirse en su búsqueda de rebeldía contra mi, y solo contra mi por que por Hades juro que es su soldado más leal y el que daría su vida por el, no por su representante.

Caminamos hacía el baúl abriéndolo y viendo el hermoso espejo que se encontraba en su interior. Lo tomé con delicadeza y lo miré asombrada como una niña pequeña.- ¿Quién pensaría que con esto Hefesto descubriría la infedelidad de Afrodita con Ares?

-¿Perdón?- Cuestionó Radamanthys

-Aunque es popularmente conocido como el espejo de Afrodita, en realidad lo hizo Hefesto para poder ver a través de el lo que realmente decía el corazón de Afrodita- Explicó Minos.

El vidrio del espejo comenzó a oscurecerse, vi mi rostro en el. El oráculo ya comenzaba a acercarse a mi y buscaba entrar en mi. Comencé sintiendo un horrible dolor de cabeza que me hizo tirarme de rodillas al suelo y en menos de lo que pensaba ya estaba en el oráculo.

**Radamanthys**

Antes que Pandora pudiera desplomarse por completo, la sujeté con fuerza. Se había desmayado, ¿Que rayos significaba esto?, ¿Había salido mal?

-Esta teniendo una regresión, va a poder ver algún momento de su vida pasada- Dijo Minos tratando de calmarnos.

-Llevemosla a su habitación, haremos guardia toda la noche si es necesario- Dije firme, todo nuestro futuro dependia de un simple espejo, ¿Que estaría viendo Pandora?

**Pandora**

Caí en un el mismo de lugar dónde estaba, el castillo. Pero era diferente, más antiguo y había mucha gente, más que nada espectros. Había una niña hasta delante de ellos, portaba temerosa un tridente, no es posible... esa era yo. Era identica a mi yo pequeña solo que ella tenía el pelo totalmente negro, de ahí en fuera todo era mi yo del pasado. Mi vida pasada.

Me moví entre los espectros, no podían verme. Terminé hasta delante divisando a dos niños inclinándose frente a mi yo pequeña. El más grande se hincó ante la pequeña Pandora, sin dudarlo y con la cabeza gacha le juro lealtad. Aquella nila solo lo miraba sorprendida, y yo también miraba a ese niño sorprendida.

_Rada_

Era el, sus facciones, sus ojos, ¡Y detrás de el estaba Valentine! No voy a mentir, estaba feliz, feliz de ver a Rada aquí, y ver que al menos a aquí no era un dolor de cabeza. ¿Que pasaría después?

Varios momentos pasaron enfrente de mi como si fueran una película, en todos estaba Radamanthys. Rada y yo entrenando a los espectros, Rada y yo creando estrategias, Rada y yo sonriendo mile de momentos felices, incluso nos consolábamos mutuamente. ¿Que significaba esto? ¿Esto era lo que mi corazón quería ver? O más bien ¿Recordar?

Volvi a caer. Está vez era en un lugar diferente, se sentía mal, como si toda la felicidad se desvaneciera por completo.

Ahí estaba yo, enfrentando a Hades, ¿Como había llegado a esté punto? Al parecer el cuerpo de Hades se estaba aprovechando de el, ¿Había escogido mal? Todo daba vueltas hasta que en un momento en cual yo iba a recibir un ataqué...llego el.

Enfrentó a Hades y se sacrificó por mi, ¿Rada se enfrentó a Hades? ¿Que quería decir todo esto? Después de todo el alboroto, mi yo del pasado tenía a Radamanthys moribundo en sus brazos, lloraba desconsoladamente por el.

Me comencé a sentir muy mal, como si me atravesaran el pecho por revivir ese momento, por ver como esa Pandora le dedicaba palabras tan hermosas que yo jamás podría decirle hoy. ¿Acaso había tenido algo con Radamanthys? ¿Por que me dolía?

Es como si... estuvieramo destinados a ser.

Necesitaba más respuestas, gritaba su nombre mil veces para que no se fuera y me escuchara quería saber que tenía con el y por que el oráculo me mostraba esto.

_Rada_

_Radamanthys_

_No me dejes_

_Dime que significa esto_

_No me dejes_

Desperté en el castillo en la actualidad. Al rededor mío estaban Minos, Aiacoa y...Radamanthys mirándome sumamente preocupados.

_Descendi al averno del cual había querido escapar _


End file.
